


you're my honeybun, sugarplum

by trashiestofthemall



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats, Felix is a sweetheart, M/M, Prompt Fic, Showcase, changbin is whipped, changbin plays pokemon, dancer!felix, dancer!hyunjin, dancer!minho, felix likes haikyuu, i warned you, jisung is whipped, just a lot of crack, what a mess, written at 3am once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiestofthemall/pseuds/trashiestofthemall
Summary: Changbin, like others his age, was looking for his soulmate.But it didn’t really help that the only clue to who he was, read, “I would get on my fucking knees for Oikawa Tooru, periodt.”Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist and while Felix has an absolutely unhelpful 'hey' written on them, Changbin has something very unique and weird.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 388





	1. what is an oikawa tooru?

Changbin, like others his age, was looking for his soulmate.

But it didn’t really help that the only clue to who he was, read, “I would get on my fucking knees for Oikawa Tooru, periodt.”

First of all, Changbin never knew anyone by the name of Oikawa Tooru, but from his weeb friends who loved watching anime, he was a character from the show Haikyuu, a volleyball anime. So why would his soulmate want to do that to a 2 dimensional teenager? He had never once watched the show, so he never knew what this ‘Oikawa Tooru’ looked like, but one thing was for sure: he’d never simp for a fictional character.

He was a man of exquisite taste, who simped over  _ real  _ men. Real men like Lee Felix, the dance major who was friends with his best friend’s boyfriend.

They’ve never met formally in real life of course, but Changbin already knew of the other’s existence from being briefly mentioned in conversations with his friends. He had already seen Felix around in school, recognising him from his friend’s Instagram posts, but never really saw the immense need to interact with the scholarship student from Australia. That was, until Changbin was dragged along to a dance showcase, Jisung claiming he needed someone to not make it look obvious that he was supporting his boyfriend, Minho. He rolled his eyes, glancing at the large rose bouquet in the younger’s hand, and his eyes filled with love and adoration. Yeah, Jisung was pretty whipped for Minho.

Changbin had a rough plan of what he was going to do that night, and it was foolproof. He had equipped himself with a blanket, snacks, his Nintendo Switch and his AirPods; The perfect plan to drown out the bass boosting from the speakers surrounding him, and to focus on evolving his Eevee to a Flareon. Many times he was relentlessly teased for being a weeb, but the only thing he ever knew about the Japanese culture was Pokémon because of the cute little characters in the game. He wasn’t those kinds of fans (read: Han Jisung) who had body pillows and went to Anime Con annually in full cosplay.

As soon as they settled into the front row seats in the auditorium, Changbin made himself right at home while Jisung texted Minho words of encouragement, Seungmin and Jeongin scurrying over to the snack counter to grab nacho chips and sodas for all. He sat, cross-legged on the plush chair and draped his fluffy blanket over himself. After shifting around to obtain maximum comfort, he smiled, pulled out his Switch and immediately went to work. When the lights dimmed, Changbin sat, unfazed, as he continued his quest to evolve his Eevee. Nothing was going to stop him, not even the bass-boosted music and the screams surrounding him.

So when Jisung grabbed his thigh and tightened his grip on it like the world was going to end, Changbin was ready to smack him to the next dimension, pissed that the younger was trying to distract him. At least, before he looked up and had the retort that laid on the tip of his tongue dissipate into nothingness.

A rose-haired boy, decked in black leather pants with a chain attached, white t-shirt and a cropped black jacket stood in the center of the stage, flanked by Changbin’s friends, Minho and Hyunjin. Jisung was yelling for his boyfriend, arms waving crazily, while Seungmin cheered his partner on. Even with his friends on stage, Changbin’s eyes could only focus on the boy in the center. As soon as the music hit, said boy smirked, ran his fingers through his hair, and started dancing.

And if Changbin’s attention wasn’t taken away the moment he locked eyes with that boy, then it sure was now.

From Jisung’s explanation, given whilst screaming for his boyfriend onstage, the performance consisted of five parts, three solos and two parts consisting of all three members. The trio had prepared their individual segments (all self-choreographed, Seungmin had emphasised), showcasing the new styles they had learnt over the course of their time spent away in the studios. The first part was an opening, a short choreography to ‘Sicko Mode’ as a hook to intrigue the audience into watching their performance. The boys onstage moved in unison, moves hitting every beat of the song. Before Changbin knew it, the song faded away, bringing them to the next section; The solos. 

Hyunjin’s solo was first, a perfectly self-choreographed routine to ‘when the party’s over’ by Billie Eilish. The boy’s flowy shirt complemented his fluid movements well, encompassing the emotions of the song through each step he took. The auditorium grew silent, ‘ooh’s and ‘ah’s filling the air as Hyunjin flew across the stage, gracefully transitioning into different moves. Next up was Minho, who was well known for his powerful stage presence, sliding into position before performing his version of Seventeen’s ‘Hit’. Jisung hollered, seeing his boyfriend claim the stage as his own, clean and sharp movements accompanying his confident facial expressions. Changbin was thoroughly impressed by both his friend’s performances, knowing that they’d never dissapoint. 

However, nothing could prepare him for what was to come.

You see, Felix was known for being the ‘sun’ of the popular dance trio (a nickname given by the many students that knew him). He was said to be full of positive energy, and being the youngest, the most innocent-looking as well. The rose-haired was skillful in choreographies that required high levels of energy, and never failed to deliver whenever he performed. Changbin, of course, had not known of this until Jeongin rattled all of it off the programme booklet that had been distributed prior to the show. Thinking that he never needed to know the information, Changbin barely remembered it during the showcase, but he’s glad that he did. 

Because watching Lee Felix grind down onto the stage was the only thing in his field of vision.

The way the younger was moving should have been illegal, it was impossible for the sweet-looking boy to act so sinfully, his whole personality seemingly changing at the flick of a switch. Changbin could tell that he was strong, arms supporting the rest of his body as if it was normal for someone to execute such a movement at any time of the day. He could only stare, enamoured by the Australian’s precise movements that carried him across the stage. Wolf whistles and whoops reverberated off the walls, and before Changbin knew it, the boy that had captured his attention was coming, right in his direction.

The Australian smirked, clearly amused by how the older’s mouth was agape, hanging wide open. The sensual music playing only seemed to increase in volume as the boy not just walked, but  _ sauntered  _ to place himself directly in front of Changbin. In one effortless movement, the boy on stage laid down, before thrusting his hips upward a few times, sitting upright and winking at the audience or rather, right in the direction of a flustered Changbin. The only thing saving his dignity was the darkness of the auditorium, though he doubted if it managed to mask the bright red dusting his cheeks.

“Holy shit, Jisung, I think I’m gay,” Changbin muttered, as Felix rose from where he was sitting and joining the trio back in the center of the stage. Jisung could only snicker, before returning his focus to the final section.

‘Pick it up’ soon blared from the speakers, and Felix took the center position for the playful yet powerful dance. Once again, Changbin had been reduced to simply watching the boy’s exact movements, amazed by how naturally and effortless he made it seem. The small details, such as the quick swipe of tongue over his lips made Changbin’s breath hitch, and teasing winks made the crowd go wild. By the end of the trio’s performance, screams and shouts filled the auditorium, and the once seductive and alluring look the rose-haired boy had was replaced by a blinding smile as he held hands with Hyunjin and Minho for a bow at the front of the stage. All sorts of items were thrown on stage, but one thing was for sure: Changbin was gone for the human embodiment of the sun.

Fast forward to his current situation: Jisung dragging him along, yet again, to pick his boyfriend up from the dance studios on campus. Changbin seemed to always find himself in such a situation, Jisung would be complaining he needed fresh air and some exposure to the outside world instead of his empty dorm or the university’s recording studios. Thinking that he would be alone, he had only donned a comfortable, oversized hoodie and grey joggers, his hair fluffy from when he blew-dry it that morning and his well-worn trainers. It was his ‘I’m not socialising with anyone except my best friend’ look, and he wasn’t prepared to run into the person he least expected.

Lee Felix, drenched in sweat, making his way towards him and Jisung, with Minho strolling beside him.

Just seeing the younger gave Changbin instant flashbacks to the showcase. Embarrassingly, he was slightly, mildly (he refuses to admit) aroused, from the younger’s performance, and bolted right before his friends could tease him. After that fateful night, it was a known fact that Changbin had more than just a small crush on Felix. He had learnt that not only was Felix the most dangerous person when he danced, he was also a sweetheart who deserved the world. The older had spotted him working at a cafe right off campus, the boy offering bright smiles to everyone he served from behind the counter, and on another occasion the Australian was playing with a few stray cats outside the dorms. It was such an adorable sight that Changbin wanted to tattoo the very image to his brain forever.

Seeing the smug smile painted across Jisung’s face, he  _ knew  _ the younger had planned for this to happen, his firm grip on Changbin’s hoodie preventing the older from running away.  _ Han Jisung, you sly bitch.  _ Eyes widening, he took a glance away from his best friend to the rose-haired, who seemed to be having a heated argument with Minho. Felix’s brows were furrowed, hands gesticulating wildly. As they approached, Changbin discovered that the boy’s voice wasn’t what he expected it to be. It was low, so low that it made Changbin’s mind go places. So Changbin, like the panicked gay he was, froze up as soon as the two dancers stopped right in front of them. 

By the time the duo stopped in front of them, Minho was pinching the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping from his lips. Felix, on the other hand, had an annoyed look as he glanced at Minho, before facing Changbin.

Time seemed to slow down as Changbin prepared himself, praying to whatever would help his poor soul.  _ Come on Changbin, you got this. Just don’t stutter, don’t panic, be yourself, and don’t run away. Yes, don’t run away. And don’t say anything dumb. You got this. Okay just be casual 3, 2 ,1 _

“Hey-”

“I would get on my fucking knees for Oikawa Tooru, periodt,” Felix stated, matter-of-factly, staring right into Changbin’s soul.

Changbin’s jaw dropped, shock evident on his face. 

  
_Oh my fucking god._ _He’s my soulmate._


	2. it's called trash can, not trash cannot !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix just wants to prove to minho that oikawa is the superior one

Felix was anxious, to say the least.

While he was a fan of a large audience, loving the way his movements could mesmerise and control countless faces in a crowd, his stage fright never failed to make its presence known right before any performance. For Felix, this would be his most important showcase yet: His instructors would be assessing how much he’d learnt over the course of the year, and this performance would determine whether he would continue to study in the prestigious school. 

Taking a peek from behind the velvet curtain, he noticed his instructors in one of the back rows, whispering amongst themselves as Wooyoung and San performed an entirely self-choreographed piece. Competition was something Felix had previously feared immensely, but the friendly competition that he had gotten used to between other dancers helped him to achieve the best version of himself. But even then, he could only gulp down water nervously, stopping himself at the thought of throwing up onstage.

Yeah, he couldn’t have that happening. Not during a performance this critical.

It was also at times like this that he wished he had already met his soulmate, staring longingly in the direction of Hyunjin and Minho, the two other dancers in his team. Minho’s soulmate was a squirrel-looking boy by the name of Han Jisung, while Hyunjin’s was Kim Seungmin from the photography department. Both dancers were already incredibly talented people, and once Felix had met their soulmates during study sessions and hangouts, he could conclude that God said ‘yes’, before creating MinSung and SeungJin.

Felix too yearned for someone to lean on, someone to encourage him before any performance, and someone to congratulate him after. Even if he was recognised to be one of the most talented dancers in the whole school, empty praises from people he didn’t even know wouldn’t matter as much as a short phrase of recognition from his soulmate. 

So, he could only watch as Hyunjin pressed his phone closer to his ear, hand pressed to his mouth, failing to muffle the giggles escaping his lips. The boy was clad in a flowy, white silk shirt, tucked neatly into black pants, black shoes completing the simple yet put-together look. Minho, on the other hand, was looking down at his phone, a soft smile gracing his delicate features. He had chosen a black denim jacket, unbuttoned over a white tee and tucked into a pair of well-fitting leather pants, two thin leather belts helping to accentuate his waist. 

Felix fiddled with the hems of his cropped jacket, a white t-shirt underneath it, jet-black leather pants pulling the outfit together, his favourite chain attachment being the accent piece. He had felt a little adventurous and smudged some black eye-liner over his lids, and styled his hair with a little wax. After checking himself a few times in front of the full-body mirror, Felix opted to distract himself once more, opening Instagram on his phone. There, he went to view his friend’s stories, scrolling through them thoughtlessly until Jisung’s appeared. His eyes widened when he saw who was sitting on the left of Minho’s soulmate.

Seo Changbin.

Of course he’d heard of the older, legendary producing student that was highly respected by those of his major. Many were amazed by his self-produced raps and music, already surpassing the quality of any other student. Others were curious of how he had mastered the craft at the mere age of twenty. If anything, the boy was a prodigy; He had a gift, the ability to convey a variety of emotions through his music and lyrics.

Felix never got the chance to talk to the older, seeing that their majors never really did any collaborations even though they were under the umbrella term of ‘performing arts’. He wanted to get to know the boy better, always hearing about him from his conversations with Minho and Hyunjin as they took breaks in the dance studio. From their short chats, he had learnt that Changbin always tried to keep up a ‘dark’ vibe, constantly wearing darkly coloured clothing and acted cold in front of strangers. It was all just a front, Hyunjin explained, to have an impression on others so as to not mess with the older. In reality, Changbin was a huge softie, the older loving to play Pokémon [“He loves his Eevee, he’s been training it to evolve into a Flareon!” Minho snickered.] and prefered to cuddle with his friends instead of going out at all. The thought made Felix coo, it definitely would be an adorable sight.

Hence, he was a little confused as to why Changbin was even present for the performance, knowing that the older would have opted to stay at the dorms, or anywhere else, save for the loud auditorium that night. Suddenly, an idea conjured in Felix’s mind, a grin unknowingly making its way onto his face.

“Hey Felix, are you okay?” Minho’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “You’ve been smirking at your phone for the past few minutes, by the way.”

Felix quickly placed the device on the dressing table, ears dusted with a light red, embarrassed that the older had caught him in such a state. “Yeah, I’m fine, just trying to distract myself before my impending doom. The usual pre-performance fears, you feel?”

“Don’t worry too much,” Hyunjin spoke up, also returning his phone to its place, “We practised really hard, and tonight, our little baby Felix will become a man.” Hyunjin laughed, Felix instinctively swatting away Hyunjin’s hand that was reaching out to pet his head.

“Felix, Minho and Hyunjin! You’re up next!” Seulgi, one of the backstage helpers, called out for them, giving the trio a bright smile before disappearing into the behind the door to the dressing rooms. 

Felix took a deep breath, fists clenching and unclenching by his sides.  _ In and out, in and out. You can do this, you were born for this. Show them what you’ve got.  _ After muttering a final prayer under his breath, he took the cue to enter the stage, his anxiety now replaced by the adrenaline running through his veins. As the dancers took their positions, Felix took a glance across the auditorium, before his eyes landed on a certain brown-haired boy who seemed to be looking back at him. Smiling smugly, he ran his fingers through his hair. Boy, he was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

The choreography they had prepared really was a stretch for all of them, each experimenting and trying out a style that they hadn’t specialised in. Since he had been raised in a conservative household, Felix wasn’t the type to be able to access such a… sensual side of himself easily. It took a lot of practice [and a lot of practise with Minho, the self-proclaimed ‘expert’ in the field] before he could reach a somewhat decent state. After that, it was long hours in the studios, bruising to his knees, the burn of his muscles and uncountable ice packs to finally master the style.

Hyunjin and Minho were versatile and adaptable dancers, easily picking up new choreography and styles. In order to reach such a level, Felix had made sure to practise extra hard, wanting to prove that the sunshine was more than just an innocent face, energetic choreographies and warm smiles. He was  _ nineteen _ , for fucks sake, he’s not a  _ child _ anymore.

The first thing that his ears registered were the ear-splitting shrieks and wolf whistles, as he skillfully ground down towards the stage. It had taken him a long time to make the move seem effortless, as if he was as light as a feather. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the way Changbin’s mouth dropped open. He chuckled internally at the thought of the older being unable to close his mouth, awestruck, during the entirety of his piece.  _ That was something I wanted to make sure of anyway. _

He finished up his short routine in the center of the stage, before sauntering over to the direction of Jisung and his friends. It was a little hard to see with the stage lights blinding his eyes, but thanks to the large bouquet Jisung had prepared for his soulmate, Felix could make his way over straight away. Taking another sultry look at the boy, he laid himself down on the stage, thrusting his hips up a few times. He revelled in the way the boy’s mouth further widened, impressed that he could make The Changbin at a loss for words.

After that, the whole showcase went by in the blink of an eye, and before Felix knew it, he was being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Minho and Hyunjin.

“God, that was nerve-wracking,” Hyunjin sighed. “Tell me about it, I felt like Mr Kang’s eyes were boring holes into my body,” Minho grunted, “Although, our little Australian baby seemed to be having a lot of fun, hmm?”

Felix promptly choked on his water, before meeting Minho’s teasing gaze. “Uh, it’s not what you think-”

“Watching you tease Changbin was the funniest thing I’ve seen my whole life span, thank you for that,” Minho’s arms crossing themselves over his chest, “I can’t wait to see him after the showcase, I’ll want to see his reaction for sure.”

The thought of meeting the flustered boy made Felix’s heart skip.  _ I’m also looking forward to it,  _ Felix smiled, taking another sip of water before heading backstage to change out of his outfit. 

The moment the entire showcase was over, Felix trailed behind Minho and Hyunjin, looking for their boyfriends. The eldest was tackled by a screaming Jisung, while Seungmin held his soulmate’s hands, congratulating his performance. Jeongin, the youngest of them all, munched on his nachos, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Felix looked around, heart sinking when he realised that Changbin was evidently missing from the group of friends.  _ Maybe I teased him too much.  _ Minho, noticing the look on Felix’s face, peeled his clingy boyfriend off of himself. 

“Sungie, where’s Changbin? I thought I saw him earlier?”

“Yeah, he ran off somewhere but I don’t know where exactly. He just texted that he had somewhere to be urgently, and that he wanted to say good job to all of you,” Minho glanced at Felix, eyes full of sympathy for the Australian. 

Felix nodded his head sullenly, “It’s fine, I’ll be heading back first then. See you all tomorrow!” He made his way through the buzzing crowd of students, speed-walking back to the dorms.

_ I’m pretty sure I fucked up. Big time. _

☼

It was a week after the showcase, and while many members of the student population thought the dancers would get a break, they were wrong; Felix found himself back in his daily routine of dancing, compulsory academic classes, more dancing, and ice packs, of course. His instructors had praised him highly for the execution of his routine during the showcase, which made his life a slightly better (If he ignored the fact that he hadn’t seen Changbin since then). His daily routine also consisted of constantly staying at the studios till late, with Hyunjin and Minho, running through choreographies till their bodies succumbed to pure exhaustion.

There were times when he had thought of the older, wishing that maybe he had approached him in another way. Maybe he was just too upfront about it during the showcase, and seeing that he somewhat knew of the older’s introverted personality, he should have done something more calm, like actually asking him for a coffee run instead of gyrating down to the floor in his face. 

Today wasn’t a special day, in fact, the mood had been slightly dimmed by the fact that Hyunjin had fallen ill. Since the trio were close, even having one of them missing made them feel off for the day, clearly unaccustomed to the absence of the most dramatic of them all. Even then, Minho and Felix toiled away at the studio, as per usual, before the ringing of Minho’s phone sliced through the music blaring from the built-in speakers. Felix swiftly paused the music, before grabbing their water bottles, giving the older an understanding look before stepping out of the studio. As much as they didn’t mind being all up in each other’s personal spaces, Felix still wanted to give each of his friends some privacy during phone calls or conversations, it was just something he was used to doing.

After filling their bottles to the brim with cold water, he returned to the studio and to find Minho unplugging his laptop from the sound system. 

“Jisungie is here to pick us up, let’s grab something for Hyunjin on our way back,” Minho explained, as Felix reached over for his backpack in the pigeon hole by the door.

“I also want to get something too, I’m starving!” Right at that very moment, Felix’s stomach grumbled, as if it were agreeing to his statement. The two giggled before turning off the lights in the room, exiting the studio.

“So… about Changbin.”

Felix sighed. “He probably hates me, God, I don’t even know what got into me that night. I was like, I don’t know, possessed. I should’ve asked him to lunch or something. But like, what if he isn’t even into guys? Oh my god, I tried to seduce a straight guy holy shit-”

“Don’t worry too much about that,” Minho chuckled, amused by the younger’s rambling, “He definitely likes guys. He probably gay panicked or something, he probably was too overwhelmed by your seductive charms,” Minho wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Felix playfully nudging the older by the shoulder.

“Whatever, I probably freaked him out nonetheless. I’ll stick to my hot, volleyball boys for now,” Felix grumbled, “Just saying, Oikawa is a wholeass meal, not your scrawny Kageyama.”

Minho choked on his water. “Excuse me, but what the fuck? Clearly you have no taste if your choice in men are trash bins.”

“It’s trash  _ can,  _ not  _ cannot.  _ Ugh, just the thought of his serves are enough. Even Jisung admitted it!” The Australian threw his hands up. “I will throw some hands if you don’t agree. And to prove it, I’m going to say it to Jisung, who will tastefully agree.”

The two came to a stop, Minho tapping Felix’s shoulder to face the front. Upon receiving the cue from the older, he turned to who he thought was Jisung saying ‘hey’, and said unapologetically,

“I would get on my fucking knees for Oikawa Tooru, periodt.”

Until he realised that it was Seo Changbin he had said it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done guys! i got around to editing this chaos a few days ago and ended up adding another chapter for the aftermath :'' thank you if you've stuck around till now, and let me know what you think!


	3. oikawa tooru is uncomparable to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, at least he knew that oikawa tooru was just an anime character

Changbin’s face morphed into utter shock, Felix’s eyes widening as soon as he finished his sentence. The awkward silence was abruptly interrupted by the laughter of Minho and Jisung, with Jisung bent over from cackling so hard.

“Oh my god, way to go for a first impression,” Minho wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. He earned a glare from the Australian, who turned to the boy plaguing his mind for the week. 

Changbin’s mouth opened and closed, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t bring himself to. Finally, the older let out an unidentifiable noise, as if he gave up on formulating a string of words from the mess inside his head. 

“Uh, I got to show you something,” Changbin said softly. Jisung seemed to take a hint, and he dragged Minho away, whispering a small ‘good luck’ to the older. Not without Felix giving Minho a slap on the shoulder, the older of the two making kissy faces at him. 

Felix groaned. “Sorry about Minho, he’s kind of a dick.”

Changbin squeaked at the Australian’s low voice, still not used to it not matching the boy’s face. “I-it’s okay. I just wanted you to see this,” the older said, taking a deep breath as he rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. The younger’s eyes widened as he took in the words inked onto the older’s wrist, the exact same words he had exclaimed just minutes prior. 

  
“Oh my god, it’s you,” Felix breathed, Changbin rolling the sleeve back down to smile softly at him. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Soon, Felix let out a small laugh, before exploding into a fit of giggles. Changbin frowned, tilting his head slightly, reminding the younger of a confused puppy. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that,” Felix managed to let out, after calming down slightly, “I was trying to flirt with you during the showcase, and I was so sad after when I found out you left, cos I wanted to ask you out or something. And I haven’t been able to find you since then? Even though our friends are dating each other.” If Changbin thought his face couldn’t get redder during the time of the showcase, it certainly was proven wrong right now. 

“Oh. You were flirting with me,” Changbin recited the words the younger said, his mind still being unable to register the fact that Lee Felix,  _ the  _ Lee Felix, was genuinely interested in him. As a partner. Not just a friend, but a boyfriend. Holy shit.

Felix smirked, observing the older’s cute reaction to his confession, before casually taking the older’s hand in his. Just the small noise of shock that left Changbin’s lips made him coo, taking in the way the boy fiddled with the other sleeve of his hoodie to make sweater paws, biting down on his lower lip as if he were embarrassed. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to get to know you,” Changbin’s head snapped up at that, as the two walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway. “Minho and Hyunjin just wouldn’t stop talking about you, and you’re the legendary Seo Changbin that everyone literally idolises. So I thought, there wouldn’t be any harm in teasing you, right?” Felix turned to the older, a playful smile gracing his lips as he watched the dusting of red making its way to the other boy’s ears.  _ He’s so cute, but for what!  _

“I’m glad that we’re already past the friends stage, and onto being soulmates. A tiny little ‘hey’ was kind of useless, y’know. Everytime my friends greeted me I had to remind myself that they weren’t the one I was waiting for,” Felix waited for the boy’s reaction, only to watch him roll his eyes and sigh exasperatedly.

“Says you. Who the hell even simps for a two-dimensional character who doesn't even exist? I got jealous over this ‘Oikawa Tooru’ before I knew that he was just a teenage volleyball player, who may I remind you again, ceases to exist!” Changbin’s tone made the younger laugh yet again. “It’s not funny, okay? Like personally, I simp for real men like you, who are talented, hot dancers-”

“Wait. Are you saying you liked me before today?” the younger gave him a Cheshire grin.  _ Oh shit. I’m gonna be exposed. _

“Uh… I mean… no one couldn’t have not gotten a crush on you from that night, what the fuck,” Changbin let out breathlessly.

Felix let out yet another coo as they stepped inside the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor before squeezing the older’s cheeks. “You’re just so cute! Oh my god, you’re adorable, I wanna just wrap you in blankets and protect you from the world.”

“Watch it, I’m older than you.”

“You certainly don’t act like it,” Felix leaned in, lips ghosting his ears, making Changbin shiver. The younger smiled triumphantly, before entangling his fingers again with the older. The two stood side by side in silence, waiting for the ding of the elevator to indicate they had arrived at their destination.

“So, can we be boyfriends now?”

Changbin let a sound similar to a wheeze, before turning to the taller of the two. “You can’t just say things like that out of the blue, I wasn’t prepared for it!” the older whined.

“I’m sorry but everything you do is so endearing, oh my god,” Felix said, eyes softening at the sight of Changbin pouting at him. “Okay, I’ll ask again. Dear Changbin, the cutest, most adorable music prodigy of the school, would you let me take you out on a date as my soulmate?”

Changbin soon let a small smile grace his lips. “Dear Felix, the best dancer I’ve ever seen, I accept your offer as your soulmate. Now, we better go and meet the two dumbasses who left us earlier.”

Felix grinned, letting himself be pulled out of the elevator by the shorter. God, they haven’t done anything together, but Felix would willingly take a bullet for the personification of cuteness and rainbows alike. 

They might have met in the most unconventional of ways, but one thing was for sure: They were utterly gone for each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done! thank you for sticking through this hot mess of a story :" feel free to talk to me in the comments, its greatly appreciated :-D see you around in my other works ~

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lil smth i did at 3am so please forgive it for being so messy! i know i have commitment issues about my other fics but here's a smol something in exchange for the lack of updates :"  
> edit: i've cleaned this up so if you've read it before, you can try to spot the differences hehe


End file.
